Life unfolds in often spontaneous moments. Understandably, most individuals want to capture images (whether static or dynamic) of these moments. To do so, they often use mobile devices which incorporate digital cameras therein. These mobile devices happen to be lightweight, enjoy small form factors, and (anymore) seem nearly ubiquitous. Moreover, these devices are becoming smaller as time goes by and technology advances. Whereas mobile devices were once luxuries, now, many individuals carry one or more mobile devices on their bodies and (when stationary) keep these mobile devices nearby.
Yet some of the very advantages of these mobile devices at least partially render them unsuitable for capturing images. For instance, their lightweight allows even small disturbances to shake, vibrate, rotate, and/or otherwise move many mobile devices. Their small form factors aggravate this condition since a user wishing to capture an image has only a small device to grasp. The mobile device therefore tends to vibrate, undulate, oscillate, and otherwise move while the user attempts to obtain an image. These movements, in turn, render the image blurry, jerky, and/or otherwise less than aesthetically pleasing.